1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dental product, more particularly a telescopically arranged multi-cavity dispensing container two of which cavities are filled with semi-solid dentifrice compositions respectively containing peroxide and baking soda as active ingredients.
2. The Related Art
Oral compositions with peroxide and baking soda (i.e. sodium bicarbonate) have become commercially quite popular. The combination of actives has been reported to promote healthy gums. When in contact, peroxide and baking soda are reactive towards one another. Therefore these ingredients must be maintained separately until time of use. Dispensing packages have been developed which physically isolate peroxide and baking soda by separating them into different compartments. This approach has been described in a series of patents to Schaeffer including U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,213, U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,180 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,663.
Dosing of flavor, fluoride and other actives has always been a challenge from multi-compartment dispensers that simultaneously extrude more than one stream of toothpaste. Unequal dispensing may adversely effect taste, aesthetics and oral hygiene. The most successful package for controlled delivery has been a telescopically arranged multi-cavity dispensing pump, especially as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,694 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,963 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,827 (relating to a refill cartridge), all of which are herein incorporated by reference. Commercially the pump is embodied in Mentadent Peroxide and Baking Soda toothpaste.
Consumers have noted that even with telescoping pumps it is often difficult to extrude equal lengths of respective peroxide and baking soda dentifrice ribbons.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a peroxide and baking soda dental product based on a telescopically arranged multi-cavity dispensing container wherein essentially identical toothpaste ribbons from each of the cavities can be dispensed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a peroxide and baking soda dental product packaged in a telescopically arranged multi-cavity dispensing container wherein viscosity of each cavity stream can be better controlled thereby allowing more accurate dosing.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed discussion.